


Дети с черными глазами

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creepypasta, Horror, Investigations, M/M, Mysticism, Urban Legends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: Шериф Дерек Хейл расследует загадочные исчезновения людей. Ему помогает хозяин новой закусочной Стайлз Стилински, который по странному совпадению выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться в город спустя много лет. Дерек горит на работе, Стайлз ведет себя странно, Лора в сторонке машет помпонами.





	Дети с черными глазами

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Teen Wolf Reverse 2019. Заглядывайте, там много интересных работ:  
> http://twreversever2.diary.ru/

_Кто-нибудь видел эту женщину?_

_Джоанна Кайт, 57 лет, рост 5’4’’. Была одета в черное пальто, красный вязаный шарф и синие джинсы. Находилась за рулем синего Volkswagen Jetta 2013 года выпуска._

_5 сентября 2018 года в 8:00 утра Джоанна уехала из дома и не вернулась. Последний раз ее видели около 12:00 того же дня на стоянке перед Уолмартом в Бикон-Хиллз._

_Если вы располагаете информацией о ее возможном местонахождении, пожалуйста, сообщите в управление шерифа округа Бикон или по телефону 8-ХХХ-ХХХ-ХХХХ._

Детали самого первого дела шериф Дерек Хейл знал наизусть. Джоанна Кайт выехала из дома в 8:00. Около 8:15 она прибыла к дому дочери на Оук Драйв, чтобы отвезти внуков на занятия. В 8:27 высадила их у школы и отправилась в кафе «Pizzazz», где позавтракала вместе с подругой. В районе 10 часов миссис Кайт заехала в магазин для садоводов на Торговом бульваре, где пробыла около получаса, после чего поехала в Уоллмарт.

В целом ее ежедневная рутина не слишком отличалась от распорядка дня любой другой благовоспитанной пожилой американки, вышедшей на пенсию в пятьдесят лет и располагающей безграничным количеством времени.

За одним единственным исключением. Если верить камерам фотовидеофиксации, в 12:10 миссис Кайт выехала со стоянки гипермаркета и отправилась к Южному шоссе, на выезд из города.

И исчезла.

Поначалу заявление мистера Кайта не восприняли всерьез: Бикон-Хиллз был спокойным городом, и подавляющая часть сообщений об исчезновении или похищении людей в итоге оказывалась результатом семейных ссор, бунтующих подростков или банального недоразумения. К тому же, опрос соседей показал, что они с женой последнее время часто скандалили.

Однако, когда два дня спустя исчез тридцатипятилетний мужчина, живущий в другом конце города, а на третий день — семнадцатилетний подросток, на расследование обстоятельств их исчезновения были брошены лучшие умы управления.

Дерек лично просмотрел данные с камер, установленных на шоссе, и обнаружил странную вещь. Синий фольксваген, принадлежавший миссис Кайт, отметился на выезде из города, но на видеозаписях с камер наружного наблюдения автозаправки, располагавшейся в миле дальше по дороге, его уже не было. Складывалось ощущение, что, удалившись от Бикон-Хиллз, миссис Кайт вдруг свернула в лес и поехала сквозь неосвоенную чащобу.

Дерек задействовал все доступные ресурсы, подключил волонтеров, и вместе они прочесали огромный участок леса вдоль того отрезка шоссе, где предположительно исчезла Джоанна. Тем не менее, никаких зацепок обнаружить не удалось. Ни машины, ни даже следа синей краски на стволе сосны — казалось, миссис Кайт растворилась в воздухе.

И ведь ее случай считался самым перспективным с точки зрения обнаружения улик. Ситуация с двумя другими пропавшими была и того хуже. Нейтан Смит, которого хватились когда в понедельник он не появился в офисе, скорее всего пропал из собственного дома, а подросток Диего Варгас — из магазина, в котором он работал, прямо посреди смены.

Эти загадочные исчезновения, произошедшие одно за другим, знатно потрепали нервы шерифу Дереку Хейлу и сделали его ужасно подозрительным. Поэтому, когда рано утром он возвращался из управления домой и увидел, как в закрытую закусочную ломится мужчина, Дерек припарковался, вышел из машины и, стараясь не делать резких движений, приблизился к нему со спины.

— Я могу вам помочь, сэр? — строго спросил он, локтем отводя полу форменной куртки в сторону на случай, если придется тянуться за пистолетом. Впрочем, мужчина не выказал ни малейших признаков удивления. Продолжая ковыряться в замке, он спокойно взглянул через плечо и ответил:

— У меня ключ не подходит. Чертова ржавая железяка.

— Сэр, пожалуйста, покажите ваши водительские права.

На этот раз мужчина повернулся к Дереку, и тот смог получше его рассмотреть. На вид ему было чуть больше двадцати лет. Волосы он скрывал под кепкой, а в тусклом утреннем освещении даже цвета глаз было не разобрать, но Дерек достаточно хорошо знал обитателей своего района, и этого парня он здесь раньше не видел.

Тот скользнул взглядом по Дереку, как бы оценивая, и задержался на значке, приколотом к левому нагрудному карману.

— Не пробыл в городе и недели, а уже привлек внимание местного шерифа. С новым рекордом, Стайлз.

Дерек нахмурился. Все выглядело так, будто парнишка заговаривает зубы.

— Ваши водительские права, сэр, — настойчиво повторил он.

— У меня их нет при себе. Но если вы разрешите сходить к машине… — парень указал на припаркованный неподалеку желтый Фольксваген Жук, и Дерек вскинул бровь.

— Не осуждайте меня, шериф. Я большой любитель классики.

— И, судя по всему, трансформеров.

— И их тоже, да, — губы парня растянулись в широкой улыбке, отчего лицо приобрело по-лисьему хитрое выражение. Он неторопливо подошел к автомобилю, открыл дверцу и, порывшись в салоне, протянул права.

Дерек беспомощно уставился на набор букв в графе «имя».

— Мечислав Стилински, — представился парень, правильно истолковав его молчание. — Но друзья зовут меня Стайлз.

— Стилински, — Дерек нахмурил лоб. Фамилия показалось знакомой. — Вы, случайно, не родственник тех самых Стилински, которые…

— Погибли в пожаре восемнадцать лет назад, все верно. Я сын Джона и Клаудии.

Дерек закусил губу. Для Бикон-Хиллз с его размеренной провинциальной жизнью то было очень громкое дело, о нем еще несколько месяцев спустя гудел весь город, так что Дерек отлично его помнил. Возгорание произошло на кухне, после чего огонь быстро распространился на остальной дом и близлежащий участок леса. К тому времени, как прибыли пожарные, Джон и Клаудия были уже мертвы: пламя сжирало все вокруг с невероятной скоростью, не характерной даже для засушливого лета. В отчетах причиной возгорания значился неисправный тостер.

К счастью, сын Джона и Клаудии в тот день ночевал у кого-то из друзей. Насколько Дереку было известно, сразу после того происшествия он переехал к родственникам в Сакраменто.

Но теперь, по всей видимости, вернулся.

— Что вы делаете здесь в такое время, мистер Стилински? — спросил Дерек, желая сменить тему. Выражать соболезнования совершенно незнакомому человеку да еще и спустя столько лет было бы с его стороны неискренне и нелепо.

— Пожалуйста, называйте меня по имени, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — А то «мистер Стилински» звучит так претенциозно, будто я работаю секретным агентом. Я купил закусочную, но, как видите, не могу попасть внутрь.

Действительно, последнюю неделю здесь полным ходом шел ремонт, но Дерек был слишком занят, чтобы познакомиться с новым владельцем.

— Хотите открыть ресторан? — спросил он, возвращая права. Стайлз сунул их в задний карман джинсов, подошел к двери и возобновил попытки открыть ее.

— Да, семейную закусочную. Оладьи, омлеты, вафли, гамбургеры размером с мою голову и клубничные молочные коктейли, — дверь наконец-то поддалась и Стайлз торжествующе вскинул руку. — Открываюсь в субботу. Заглядывайте на завтрак, шериф.

— Дерек, — Дерек протянул руку, и Стайлз, не колеблясь, пожал ее. Рукопожатие было твердым, не слишком затянутым, и Дерек сразу решил, что они поладят. — Дерек Хейл. Добро пожаловать в город, Стайлз. Надеюсь, тебе у нас понравится.

— Спасибо, Дерек, — улыбнулся тот.

— Но замок на двери я бы все же сменил.

— Непременно.

_Пропал человек!_

_Диего Варгас, 17 лет, рост 6’. Был одет в черный свитер и синие джинсы. Возможно, носил красный форменный передник с логотипом магазина «Jilly’s»._

_8 сентября 2018 года после школы отправился на работу в «Jilly’s» на улице Ред Пайн, Бикон-Хиллз. Предположительно вышел из магазина в 11 вечера. Домой так и не вернулся._

_Диего, мы очень за тебя волнуемся! Если ты читаешь это, пожалуйста, дай знать, что с тобой все в порядке!_

_Ради Всевышнего, если вы видели нашего Диего или знаете, где он может быть, пожалуйста, сообщите в управление шерифа округа Бикон или по телефону 8-ХХХ-ХХХ-ХХХХ._

— Необъяснимая хрень, — именно так охарактеризовала произошедшее Лора, в двадцатый раз пересматривая записи с камер наблюдения. Несмотря на помехи, на них было отчетливо видно, как сидящий у кассового аппарата Диего Варгас играет во что-то на мобильном телефоне, а в следующую секунду вдруг вскакивает, огибает стойку, бежит мимо полок с чипсами, сворачивает в ряд с заморозкой — и исчезает.

Исчезает буквально, так как если бы он воспользовался одним из двух выходов, это бы прекрасно просматривалось на видео.

Дерек устало потер переносицу. За последние несколько дней они посмотрели эту злосчастную запись бесчисленное количество раз, вдоль и поперек облазили помещение магазина и близлежащие окрестности. Такое ощущение, что подросток дезинтегрировался.

— А что с опросом коллег Нейтана Смита? — спросил он. Лора отъехала назад на стуле и постучала в стену.

Из соседней комнаты донесся громкий стук, приглушенное ругательство, а в следующую секунду в кабинет шерифа вскочил встрепанный Айзек.

— Отдыхаем на рабочем месте? — деланно рассердился Дерек.

— Эй, я больше суток не спал, между прочим! — возмутился Айзек, явно намереваясь толкнуть уничижительную речь насчет ненормированного рабочего дня и безжалостного руководства, но Лора пресекла его возлияния.

— Ты закончил с офисом Смита?

— Да, но порадовать вас особо нечем, они сказали то же самое, что и соседи. Мужик был замкнутый. Врагов нет, но и друзей тоже, даже на совместные пятничные попойки не ходил. Отшельник, одним словом.

— Что, вообще никаких зацепок? Ни хобби, ни вредных привычек?

Айзек развел руками.

— Выписку по карте и детализацию звонков мы уже запросили, посмотрим, что там удастся найти.

Дерек кивнул и с трудом подавил зевок. В висках начало пульсировать, а из-за пропущенного обеда сосало под ложечкой: как и Айзек, он давно был на ногах.

— Ладно, на сегодня отбой, — вздохнул он, вставая и извлекая из шкафа куртку, которую под осуждающим взглядом Лоры накинул на плечи. — Что?

— И куда это ты собрался, интересно мне знать?

— Домой, куда еще? Мне нужно поспать. И вам, кстати, тоже. Так что все по домам, продолжим завтра.

— Нет, Дерек, — Лора вскочила и обняла его за плечи цепкой сестринской хваткой. — Знаю я, как это работает. Сейчас ты приедешь домой, завалишься спать, завтра, не позавтракав рванешь в участок, а потом, когда мама спросит, почему ты так похудел, опять будешь врать про игру света и тени?

— Такое всего один раз было, — возразил Дерек, даже не пытаясь вырваться: перечить Лоре было бессмысленно.

— А знаешь, сколько раз мне выговаривали за то, что я за тобой не приглядываю?

— Наверное, столько же, сколько и мне, – улыбнулся Дерек.

Бывший шериф города Талия Хейл, уйдя на покой, не потеряла прежней бойкости и любопытства: она активно совала нос в жизни жителей города в общем и своих детей в частности, время от времени заглядывала поболтать в участок и услышать свежие сплетни, так что Дереку и Лоре нелегко было скрывать подробности своей личной жизни. Если Лора приходила на работу с покрасневшими от слез глазами после расставания с парнем, или Дерек в очередной раз пропускал обед, предпочитая лично отправиться на выезд — Талия узнавала об этом тут же.

Сейчас Лору с Дереком спасало только то, что родители сдали дом в аренду и на несколько месяцев укатили пожить к друзьям на юг Франции, где, судя по фоткам в Инстаграме, отлично проводили время.

— В общем, голодным я тебя домой не отпущу, не надейся, — твердо заявила Лора. — Хочешь опробуем ту забегаловку, про которую ты рассказывал?

В памяти Дерека тут же всплыла хищная улыбка Стайлза, а затем он представил, как входит в переполненную закусочную, где его кто-то узнает и набрасывается с вопросами об исчезновениях. Вот только пока что Дереку нечего было сказать жителям города и нечем их успокоить, а врать в лицо и отшивать дежурными дипломатическими фразами он ужасно не любил.

— Сегодня день открытия, — поморщился он. — Народу придет тьма.

— Боишься, что будут выпытывать? — с пониманием кивнула Лора, не сбавляя шаг и уверенно волоча старшего брата к выходу из управления. Она махнула дежурящему сегодня Бойду, открыла дверь и вытолкнула Дерека под легкий моросящий дождик. — Если люди решат, что ты от них прячешься, будет гораздо хуже, поверь.

Она дождалась, пока Дерек отопрет центральный замок казенного лексуса и с удовольствием уселась на пассажирское сидение.

— Не боись, придумаем что-нибудь, — улыбнулась она.

Дерек с обреченным видом вздохнул и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

Вот только у Стайлза было на удивление тихо. Когда Дерек и Лора припарковались у закусочной, их автомобиль оказался всего вторым на парковке. В нескольких метрах от входа топталась парочка подростков, а сквозь освещенные окна хорошо просматривался практический пустой зал, что казалось ужасно странным для субботнего вечера. Дерек с Лорой растерянно переглянулись и вошли внутрь.

— Дерек! — стоявший за стойкой Стайлз выпрямился и с улыбкой махнул рукой в качестве приветствия. — Слава богу, хоть одно знакомое лицо!

— Стайлз, — Дерек кивнул, подходя ближе и протягивая руку, которую тот уверенно принял. Благодаря яркому электрическому освещению Дерек наконец-то смог как следует рассмотреть своего нового знакомого. Лицо Стайлза не утратило нежных мальчишеских черт, нос был задорно вздернут, а большой подвижный рот, изгибающийся сейчас в ироничной улыбке, невольно приковывал взгляд. Но выражение карих, почти янтарных глаз выдавало Стайлза с головой: он явно был старше, чем Дерек подумал при первой встрече. — Познакомься, это моя сестра Лора.

— Я заметил семейное сходство, — Стайлз хитро подмигнул Лоре и улыбнулся еще шире, хотя, казалось, это было уже невозможно.

— Ха! Больше не говори этого при Дереке, он до сих пор пытается всем доказать, что мы совершенно разные! — Лора вскочила на высокий стул и забарабанила пальцами по стойке, с интересом разглядывая интерьер закусочной. — А мило у тебя тут!

— Спасибо. Ремонт пришлось делать очень быстро.

— Лора, ты хочешь сидеть прямо здесь? — Дерек с сомнением оглянулся на пустующие столики у окна. Кроме парочки пожилых супругов, уплетающих гамбургеры и бросающих задумчивые взгляды на висящий под потолком телевизор, посетителей в закусочной не было. — Может, не будем мешать Стайлзу работать?

— Я не против, — быстро ответил тот, комично взмахнув руками. — Вечер выдался тихий, буду рад с кем-нибудь поболтать.

— Видишь, Дерек, Стайлз _будет рад_ , — протянула Лора, ухмыляясь.

Дерек вздохнул и, усевшись на стул рядом с ней, принял от Стайлза одностраничное пластиковое меню.

— Если нужен совет, я бы порекомендовал гамбургер с луком, помидорами и пармезаном, картошку спиральками и ванильный шейк.

— Добавь какой-нибудь салат — и мы в деле!

Закусочная казалась тихой и пустующей, так что Дерек удивился, когда вместо того, чтобы уйти готовить самостоятельно, Стайлз передал заказ на кухню. Судя по едва доносящемуся из-за закрытой двери звуку радио, там все-таки кто-то был.

— Тихо у тебя сегодня, — задумчиво протянула Лора, оглядывая зал.

— День открытия, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Обо мне еще никто не слышал.

— Наверное, тебе стоило прорекламировать ресторан на странице города в фейсбуке, — как бы между прочим обронила Лора, бросив косой взгляд на брата. Дереку и самому показалось довольно необычным, что на закусочную Стайлза он наткнулся по чистой случайности: обычно владельцы новых кофеен, кафе, мастерских и магазинчиков увешивали город рекламными постерами, раздавали листовки на остановках и опускали в почтовые ящики жителей соседства брошюры, но Стайлз ничего этого не сделал.

— Наверное, ты права, — Стайлз не опустил взгляд, но его скулы слегка заалели. — Возможно, предприниматель из меня никудышний, но я хотел начать медленно, прощупать обстановку, а потом уже нарастить обороты.

— Что ж, вполне разумно, — тут же закивала Лора, которой стало стыдно за свою бестактность. — И какие у тебя планы?

— Надеюсь обзавестись постоянными клиентами среди жителей этого района. Взять хотя бы тебя, Дерек, — Стайлз сверкнул задорной улыбкой, к которой Дерек уже начинал привыкать. — Наверняка у тебя нет времени толком себе готовить. Ты мог бы заходить ко мне на завтраки.

— Спасибо, я справляюсь, — сухо отказался тот, но Лора пихнула его локтем в бок.

— Если под словом «справляюсь» ты имеешь в виду залитый апельсиновым соком сухой завтрак, то спешу тебя разочаровать, — фыркнула она и, повернувшись к Стайлзу, добавила: — Проследи за тем, чтобы он нормально питался хотя бы по утрам — и я буду у тебя в неоплатном долгу.

— Лора, — Дерек строго посмотрел на нее и выразительно приподнял брови, но та сделала вид, что не поняла. — Вы с человеком только познакомились, сбавь обороты.

— Я не против, — засмеялся Стайлз. — Буду только рад компании по утрам. К тому же, если люди узнают, что сам шериф округа ко мне захаживает, я точно заполучу клиентов.

Дерек натянуто улыбнулся.

Вечер прошел на удивление приятно, приготовленный загадочным поваром гамбургер оказался необычным, но очень вкусным, а Стайлз с его остроумием и открытостью настолько идеально вписался в их с Лорой компанию, что когда через два часа они засобирались домой, Дереку даже жаль было уходить.

За все время, что они просидели в закусочной, болтая со своим новым знакомым, туда заглянуло еще всего два человека. Тем удивительнее, что на выходе Лора с Дереком столкнулись с уже виденными ранее подростками: судя по всему, они два часа простояли под дождем в ожидании неизвестно чего.

— Нужно проверить эту парочку завтра, — Дерек указал на ребят подбородком, когда они с Лорой уселись в машину.

— Да брось, — фыркнула Лора. — Если бы они толкали, то, завидев нас, мгновенно бы смылись. К тому же, всем известно, что в этом районе обитает шериф.

В ее словах было здравое зерно, но Дерек завел двигатель и сделал мысленную зарубку, пообещав себе вернуться сюда в понедельник.

_Куда смотрит полиция?_

_Если вы живете в Бикон-Хиллз и хотя бы раз в неделю выходите из дома, до вас точно дошли слухи, что в нашем славном городе недосчитались нескольких горожан. Джоанна Кайт, Диего Варгас, Нейтан Смит, Эвелин Макнорман, Джон Арченберг, Чарли Дэвис — вот неполный список людей, пропавших за последний месяц._

_Вы наверняка захотите узнать, что именно их объединяет? Почему исчезают люди разного возраста и расы, есть ли между ними что-то общее, стоит ли за этим кто-нибудь и если да, что вы можете сделать, чтобы обезопасить себя?_

_Нас тоже очень интересуют ответы на эти вопросы, а потому мы обратились в Управление шерифа округа, где нам попытались скормить стандартную отговорку о том, что следствие ведется и полиция пока не может разглашать детали._

_Значит ли это, что полиция сама блуждает в потемках и на данный момент ей попросту нечего нам сообщить? Значит ли это, что мы предоставлены сами себе и никто нас не защитит?_

_Как вам спится по ночам с этой мыслью, шериф Дерек Хейл?_

_UPD: За минуты до сдачи заметки в печать была найдена Эвелин Макнорман. Читайте подробности в следующем номере!_

— Тяжелая ночь? — участливо спросил Стайлз, подливая свежего кофе в стоящую перед Дереком чашку. Его закусочная, названная «Дон Киконг», работала уже почти месяц и обзавелась несколькими завсегдатаями, но ранним утром здесь все еще было достаточно тихо, чтобы беседам Стайлза и Дерека никто не мешал.

Дерек вздохнул и потер покрасневшие глаза. Когда он посчитал утренние визиты к Стайлзу не такой уж плохой идеей, то и не догадывался, что гораздо чаще ему придется заглядывать в закусочную по пути с работы, а не наоборот.

В детстве Дерек играл на приставке в игру, в которой нужно было на красной машинке ездить по Нью-Йорку и вовремя тушить пожары. На высоких уровнях огонь неизменно охватывал весь город, так как на ликвидацию катастрофы в одном месте уходило слишком много времени, а точки возгорания множились со все возрастающей скоростью. Дереку попросту не хватало ловкости, чтобы пройти игру до конца.

И сейчас он чувствовал то же самое.

Его жизнь в последние месяцы превратилась в беготню по Бикон-Хиллз, сбор информации, изучение которой в итоге не приносило никаких результатов, и попытки успокоить горожан, приводившие ко все возрастающему раздражению.

— Вроде того, — улыбнулся Дерек, делая глоток кофе и облизывая губы. — Еще немного — и мне придется подать в отставку, расписавшись в собственном бессилии.

Попытки действовать «по учебнику» не приносили никаких плодов: ни опросы свидетелей, ни записи с камер, ни плоды технического прогресса вроде истории телефонных звонков, выписок по картам, данных GPS-трекинга машин и телефонов — не давали ровным счетом ничего. Обыск домов и офисов исчезнувших тоже ни к чему не привел.

Люди испарялись на ровном месте, какие бы то ни было зацепки отсутствовали, и Дерек нутром чуял, что ответ находится прямо под носом, но никак не мог его ухватить.

Стайлз поджал губы.

— Слушай, что бы ты о себе ни думал, ты хороший коп.

— Откуда знаешь? — усмехнулся Дерек. — Ты ведь недавно в городе.

— Оу… — Стайлз чуть покраснел и деланно-безразлично пожал плечами. — Ну, возможно, я следил за новостями, пока разъезжал по стране. Все-таки я здесь родился, мне не все равно. 

— Я не сделал ничего особенного.

— Ничего громкого, ты хотел сказать? Бикон-Хиллз — не самый богатый на события городок, это верно. Но даже здесь полиции есть чем заняться.

— Полиции везде есть чем заняться, Стайлз, — вздохнул Дерек и задумчиво покачал чашкой. Кофе образовал воронку и чудом не выплеснулся на руку. — Но рутина есть рутина.

— Поверь, я знаю о чем говорю, — Стайлз неожиданно накрыл его руку своей, привлекая внимание, и встретился с Дереком взглядом. Его янтарные глаза смотрели не мигая, просвечивали как прожектором, казались какими-то внеземными. Дерек даже немного подвис и замер, боясь пошевелиться и спугнуть это будоражащее ощущение. — Справляться с этой, как ты ее назвал, «рутиной» можно очень по-разному. Можно гнаться за повышением показателей раскрываемости, арестовывать всех подряд и заводить дела без разбору. Но твое управление работает не так…

— …и как только я узнаю, откуда именно тебе это известно, у меня состоится очень серьезный разговор с твоим внутренним источником, — ввернул Дерек и ухмыльнулся. Он хотел отстраниться, потому что прикосновение затянулось, стало слишком интимным, и от побежавших по телу мурашек Дерека бросило в дрожь, но вместо этого зачем-то перевернул руку и соприкоснулся со Стайлзом ладонями.

Сзади звякнул колокольчик, возвещая о прибытии клиента — и Дерек со Стайлзом наконец отодвинулись друг от друга с легким покашливанием.

В закусочную вошел парень и молча уселся за столик у окна. Капюшон его черной потрепанной толстовки был надвинут на самые глаза, так что Дереку не удалось разглядеть его лица и он не мог с уверенностью утверждать, был ли парнишка тем самым подростком, которого Дерек с Лорой видели здесь в самый первый день.

Стайлз отвернулся и принялся сосредоточенно протирать чашки. Дерек, допивая свой кофе, понаблюдал за этим секунд двадцать, а затем все же поинтересовался:

— Не собираешься отнести пацану меню или налить кофе?

Стайлз метнул безразличный взгляд через плечо в сторону посетителя.

— Нет, он и так в порядке.

Дерек снова посмотрел на парня. Тот неподвижно сидел у окна, уложив руки перед собой, и молча пялился в центр столешницы. Его поведение и безразличие Стайлза показались Дереку немного странными. Впрочем, каждый человек имел право на свой собственный утренний ритуал. Сам он, к примеру, раньше любил усесться с планшетом на кухне и уделить двадцать минут чтению спортивных новостей под свежесваренный кофе. Это настраивало его на рабочий лад и поднимало настроение.

Правда, так было до первого исчезновения. А сейчас в качестве терапии отлично работала болтовня со Стайлзом. Дерек и сам не понимал, как им удалось так быстро сдружиться: возможно все дело было в том, что Стайлз оказался невероятно общительным и всегда интересовался его делами, не впадая при этом в чрезмерную навязчивость.

Дерек соскочил со стула и потянулся. Плотный завтрак, кофе и общество Стайлза чуть приободрили его, но усталость после бессонной ночи отдавалась в самых костях.

— Что ж. Поеду дальше работать, — криво улыбнулся он, давя зевок, положил на стойку несколько купюр, и, дружелюбно кивнув Стайлзу напоследок, направился к выходу.

Из-за густой взвеси тумана город словно пребывал в оцепенении. Асфальт потемнел от моросившего всю ночь дождика, что только добавляло оттенков серого к и без того унылой картине. Ужасно клонило в сон, так что Дерек поежился, поднял воротник куртки и легкой трусцой побежал на парковку, надеясь разогнать кровь и проснуться — его рабочая смена была еще далека от завершения. Ему предстояло навестить Эвелин Макнорман в больнице.

Заявление об исчезновении Эвелин Макнорман поступило два дня назад и сразу было принято в работу, так как в свете последних событий выжидать положенных три дня было бы чистейшей халатностью. Как и в других случаях ни одной улики найти не удалось, но это похищение отличалось: вчера поздно вечером, вернувшись домой с работы, муж Эвелин обнаружил ее на заднем дворе лежащей на шезлонге без чувств. Ее тут же доставили в Мемориальный госпиталь.

От Мелиссы Маккол Дерек знал, что у женщины несколько раз отказывало сердце, и врачи всю ночь пытались стабилизировать ее состояние. Сейчас Эвелин пребывала в коме, и около дверей ее палаты дежурил ответственный Перриш, но Дерек хотел лично ее увидеть и переговорить с врачами.

Он уже был у самой машины и выуживал из кармана ключи, как вдруг услышал незнакомый приглушенный голос:

— Сэр, вы едете в центр?

Дерек резко обернулся и чуть не вскрикнул: в каком-то метре от него, ссутулившись и опустив глаза, стоял парнишка из закусочной. Каким образом ему удалось подобраться настолько близко так, чтобы Дерек его не услышал, было загадкой.

Хейл рефлекторно отступил на шаг назад и смерил подростка изучающим взглядом. Парень не двигался, смотрел себе под ноги и со стороны могло показаться, что он смущен, но Дерека все равно не покидало неуютное ощущение.

— Не совсем, — осторожно ответил он. — Мне нужно в восточную часть города.

— Вы не могли бы меня подвезти?

Обратись кто-то к Дереку с подобной просьбой поздно вечером — это не показалось бы странным: патрульные нередко сопровождали загулявшихся допоздна граждан до дома, если в том была нужда. Но на дворе стояло утро, мимо то и дело проезжали спешащие по делам жители города в своих автомобилях, а дети уже тряслись в желтых автобусах на пути в школу.

Дерек хотел было спросить, все ли с парнем в порядке и предложить более существенную помощь, чем извоз, но из дверей закусочной выскочил Стайлз и со всех ног бросился к ним.

— Дерек! Ты забыл бумажник! — Стайлз подбежал к нему, ничуть не запыхавшись, и сунул в руки портмоне из потертой кожи коньячного цвета, которое, хоть и идеально соответствовало вкусам Дерека, все же ему не принадлежало.

— Это не мое.

— Да? Что ж, наверное, кто-то другой забыл, — Стайлз без заминки выхватил его, сунул в задний карман джинсов и улыбнулся. — Тогда притворимся, что я просто вышел проводить тебя. Ну, чего ты ждешь? Тебе разве не пора возвращаться к работе? Раз-два!

— Стайлз, в чем дело? Я здесь между прочим… — Дерек обернулся на подростка, но того и след простыл. — Что за чертовщина?

— М-м-м?

— Ты не видел здесь невысокого парня в черной толстовке? — нахмурился Дерек, оглядываясь. По всем законам логики парнишка не мог уйти слишком далеко, и где-то обязательно должна была маячить его сутулая фигура. Но того нигде не было видно.

— Какого парня? Нет, ты стоял здесь один, — серьезно ответил Стайлз. Дерек недоверчиво на него покосился.

— Да, наверное, — протянул он. От фееричного появления Стайлза с чужим бумажником за милю веяло постановкой, и Дерек пообещал себе завтра подробно расспросить его об этом. Но сейчас у него попросту не было времени, да и вряд ли пойманный на горячем Стайлз ответил бы. Поэтому Дерек молча отпер машину и уселся на водительское сидение.

— Заезжай завтра, я на завтрак сделаю блинчики с бананами и шоколадом, — Стайлз похлопал машину по крыше и припустил обратно к входу в «Дон Киконг». — Хорошего тебе дня, Дерек!

Тот в ответ лишь махнул рукой, выруливая с парковки.

День начинался необычно.

Мелисса Маккол была давним другом семьи, и встречи с ней каждый раз неизменно вызывали у Дерека чувство ностальгии по детству. В школьные годы он даже иногда оставался посидеть со Скоттом, чтобы заработать немного наличности, и в такие вечера на кухне его всегда ждали вкусные сэндвичи с курицей и тарелка домашнего печенья. Правда, быстро выяснилось, что нянька из Дерека получалась так себе, а с неуемным Скоттом гораздо лучше справлялось семейство Стилински, у которых тоже рос гиперактивный сын.

Тем не менее, с Мелиссой он все равно виделся достаточно часто. Пока жил с родителями — на семейных посиделках, а когда стал шерифом — по роду деятельности. Мелисса работала врачом общей практики в Мемориальном госпитале Бикон-Хиллз, и у нее всегда были припасены для Дерека теплая улыбка, дружеское объятие и информация, которую в противном случае можно было получить только в ответ на официальный запрос.

Но сегодня она выглядела на удивление отстраненной и озадаченной.

— Дерек, — она встретила его у входа в госпиталь и тут же повела по извилистым коридорам в сторону палаты, где находилась Эвелин. — Ты как раз вовремя.

— В каком смысле? С миссис Макнорман все в порядке? — нахмурился Дерек. Встревоженный тон Мелиссы не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Ну, она все еще в коме, если ты об этом, — вздохнула та, огибая выкатившуюся навстречу медицинскую каталку. — Но произошло кое-что странное. Сейчас сам увидишь.

Они свернули в тупичок, в конце которого на диване для посетителей сидел Перриш, увлеченно читавший журнал. При виде Дерека он вскочил.

— Шериф!

Дерек кивнул в ответ, разглядывая чуть осунувшееся после бессонной ночи лицо подчиненного.

— Как дела, Джордан? Все тихо?

— Кроме мистера Макнормана ее никто не навещал, но десять минут назад был обход и врачи переполошились. Я не позвонил, потому что Мелисса сказала, что ты уже в пути.

— Хорошо. Можешь пока взять перерыв, я наберу тебя, когда мы закончим.

Перриш повеселел и бодрым шагом двинулся в сторону больничного кафетерия. Дерек решил, что пора отправить кого-то его сменить: Джордан торчал здесь всю ночь и ему требовался отдых.

Как только Дерек вошел в палату миссис Макнорман, на него пахнуло химическим духом, какой бывает только в больницах, и следом пришло жуткое гнетущее ощущение, будто он переступил порог ритуального зала, куда родные приходят проститься с умершим и увидеть его в последний раз. Эвелин действительно выглядела ужасно: бледная, как смерть, с залегшими под глазами тенями и бескровными, будто слепленными из воска, губами. Даже мерно попискивающий в углу кардиомонитор не помогал развеять наваждение.

— У нее опять что-то с сердцем? — выстрелил наобум Дерек, хотя цифры и график кардиограммы на самом деле ни о чем ему не говорили.

— Не совсем, — Мелисса достала из кармана пару перчаток, надела их и подошла к Эвелин. — Взгляни-ка сюда.

Она дождалась, пока он встанет рядом с ней, и приподняла веко пациентки.

На секунду Дереку почудилось, что у него что-то не так со зрением на фоне хронического недосыпа. Но Мелисса встретилась с ним взглядом и приподняла брови, из чего он сделал вывод, что открывшаяся картина — не мираж и не плод его воображения.

У Эвелин были полностью черные глаза.

Однажды Дерек где-то прочел, что в древности аристократки закапывали себе в глаза сок беладонны, отчего зрачки расширялись, придавая взгляду томность и загадочность. Он не знал, сколько в этом правды и действительно ли беладонна обладала таким свойством, но еще тогда идея показалась ему очень сомнительной: полностью расширившиеся зрачки при ярком свете выглядели откровенно жутко.

Но вряд ли что-то могло быть страшнее той затягивающей черноты, смотревшей на Дерека и Мелиссу из-под век Эвелин.

— Что это такое? — спросил он, отчего-то шепотом.

— Мы не знаем, — покачала головой Мелисса. — Ни я, ни другие врачи никогда такого не видели. Мы хотим провести исследование, но для этого нужно будет получить разрешение мистера Макнормана.

— Это болезнь? Или какой-то химический ожог?

— Пока не могу ничего сказать. Я вообще никогда о таком не слышала, здесь нужно сделать ряд анализов, а дальше посмотрим.

— Ну ладно, — вздохнул Дерек. Он вынул из кармана мобильник, сфотографировал лицо Эвелин, а затем сделал жест рукой, чтобы Мелисса закрыла той глаза и избавила его от жуткого зрелища. — А что можешь сказать по ее общему состоянию? Есть следы насилия, синяки или ссадины?

— Ничего необычного. Только шрам от аппендицита и синяк на локте, с которым она обращалась еще на прошлой неделе. Ударилась о дверной косяк и подозревала трещину в кости. Все анализы чистые. Может, если поймем, что с глазами, это даст какую-то подсказку, но пока что все выглядит так, будто на нее не оказывали никакого физического воздействия.

Дерек уже знал, что ответ будет именно такой. Никаких улик и зацепок, как и в других делах. Только аномально черные глаза, но и эта странность пока что никак не проясняла ситуацию.

Распрощавшись с Мелиссой и вернувшимся из кафе Перришем, Дерек отзвонился Лоре, наказал ей сменить Джордана на посту в госпитале, и отправился домой перехватить несколько часов сна.

Спал он ужасно. Дереку снилось, будто он едет по безлюдному шоссе. Сквозь растущие плотной стеной по обе стороны дороги сосны проглядывает небо, но деревья отбрасывают такие длинные тени, что становится холодней и кажется, будто они вот-вот сомкнутся над головой, образовав длинный темный тоннель, ведущий в никуда. Дерек кожей чувствует, что на пассажирском сидении рядом с ним кто-то сидит, но каждый раз, как он поворачивает голову — обнаруживает лишь пустоту.

Проснулся он на закате в холодном поту и с тревожным ощущением, будто куда-то опоздал, а секунду спустя понял, что его разбудило: лежавший на тумбочке рядом мобильник вибрировал, оповещая о входящем вызове.

— Дерек? — раздался хриплый голос Лоры на том конце трубки, когда Дерек ответил на вызов. — Ты в участке?

— Нет, приехал домой поспать чуток, — широко зевнул он, потирая подбородок. — А что случилось?

И прежде, чем Дерек вспомнил, откуда именно Лора может ему звонить, она ответила:

— Эвелин Макнорман умерла.

Около палаты Эвелин собралось целое столпотворение: несколько незнакомых Дереку врачей и медсестер, которых можно было определить по медицинской форме, переговаривались с Лорой и Айзеком под дверью. В углу на диване сидел потерянный мистер Макнорман и смотрел прямо перед собой.

Дерек подоспел как раз тогда, когда Лора и Айзек уже сворачивали разговор.

— Остановка сердца, — кратко отчиталась Лора. — Очередной приступ случился около четырех часов дня. Реанимировать, к сожалению, не удалось.

— А что с глазами? — спросил Дерек, кивая врачам в знак приветствия. Те нахмурились и обменялись тревожными взглядами. Самый высокий из них, на бейджике которого значилось «Доктор Фоули», поджал губы.

— Я понимаю, что это прозвучит странно, — нехотя произнес он. — Но та аномалия, которую мы могли наблюдать раньше… теперь отсутствует.

— Хотите сказать, глаза снова стали нормальными? — перевел Дерек с замысловатого на человеческий.

— Да, можно и так сказать. Будем надеяться, что вскрытие прояснит ситуацию.

— Уверен, вы подробно опишете эту, как вы выразились, аномалию в отчете, чтобы патологоанатом получил полное представление? — Дерек вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Конечно, — ответил доктор Фоули с таким лицом, что стало совершенно ясно: его воля, он бы вообще забыл о том инциденте и притворился, что его никогда не было.

Когда доктор Фоули с одной из медсестер скрылись в палате Эвелин, а остальные удалились, Лора и Айзек с интересом повернулись к Дереку.

— У нее правда были черные глаза? — спросил Айзек, которого явно так и распирало от любопытства. — Полностью? Как в сериале «Сверхъестественное»?

— Как где? — нахмурился Дерек. Пару лет назад Лора практически силой заставила его подключиться к Нетфликсу, но, хоть он и продолжал исправно продлевать подписку, после просмотра одного или двух сериалов Дерек это дело забросил, отдав предпочтение чтению.

— «Сверхъестественное», Дерек, — закатила глаза Лора. — Ты не мог не слышать. Четырнадцать сезонов. Такой себе «Изгоняющий дьявола» на минималках.

— Не знаю, что там в вашем сериале, но глаза были черные, как у Мантис в «Стражах Галактики», только вообще без белков.

Лора с Айзеком недоверчиво переглянулись.

— Ты уверен? Такое ведь бывает только в фантастике. Может, у нее просто зрачки очень расширились?

— Слушай, ну я же здесь был не один, — начал раздражаться Дерек, как вдруг, кое-что вспомнив, выхватил из кармана мобильный телефон. — Смотрите, я сфотографировал.

Он разблокировал телефон, открыл «Галерею», нашел нужное фото — и завис.

— Нашел? Покажи! — нетерпеливо топнула ногой Лора. Дерек молча повернул телефон, и Айзек с Лорой уставились на ничем не примечательную фотографию, если не считать того, что изображенная на ней женщина была мертва.

— Эм… Дерек, у нее нормальные глаза.

— Да, спасибо, Айзек. Я уже увидел.

— И как ты можешь это объяснить?

— Не знаю. Творится какая-то херня. Но теперь по крайней мере понятно, почему доктор, с которым мы говорили, так напрягся, когда я попросил упомянуть это в отчете.

Лора недоверчиво покосилась на него и открыла было рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но сзади донеслось смущенное покашливание Мэттью Макнормана.

— Прощу прощения, что вмешиваюсь, — безжизненным голосом произнес он, глядя куда-то мимо них троих и не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, — но если у вас нет ко мне вопросов, я бы хотел поехать домой.

— Конечно, мистер Макнорман, — Лора тут же преобразилась, всем своим видом выражая сочувствие и участие, и подошла к нему. — Хотите, мы подвезем вас?

— В этом нет нужды, я сюда приехал на машине.

— Разрешите тогда, по крайней мере проводить вас до парковки, — Лора обернулась и добавила, обращаясь к Дереку: — Буду ждать тебя на улице.

К явному неудовольствию доктора Фоули, Дерек в сопровождении Айзека зашел в палату взглянуть на тело, удостовериться, что глаза Эвелин действительно выглядят нормально и еще раз напомнить про отчет.

Когда пять минут спустя они вышли на улицу, Лора стояла на крыльце госпиталя за одной из колонн и курила вейп.

— Гляньте на этого бедолагу, — кивнула она в сторону Мэттью Макнормана, который рылся в багажнике. Он двигался как во сне: жесты были замедленными и не имели определенной цели. Казалось, он перекладывает вещи с места на место, лишь бы чем-то занять руки или отодвинуть момент, когда ему придется сесть за руль, завести машину и поехать домой. Одному.

Дерека кольнуло чувством вины. По сути, он подвел мистера Макнормана так же, как и остальных жителей города. Возможно, если бы они изучили материалы более тщательно, что-нибудь подвернулось бы. Ведь не бывает так, чтобы зацепок не было совсем, особенно когда люди исчезают прямо на улице…

Стряхнув нахлынувшее было оцепенение, он решил сосредоточиться на текущем моменте.

— Итак, у нас семеро пропавших и одна смерть при загадочных обстоятельствах, к тому же с элементами чертовщины, — сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как Мэттью наконец-то закрыл злополучный багажник и начал медленно обходить машину. — У меня есть предчувствие, что скоро это дело станет не нашей проблемой, но мы все равно должны сделать все от нас зависящее. Айзек, продолжай собирать информацию по Чарли Дэвису. Лора, позвони в Федеральное бюро расследований и узнай статус по нашему запросу… Погодите-ка, что происходит?

Лора и Айзек как по команде повернули головы и увидели то же, что и Дерек: Мэттью открыл заднюю дверь автомобиля и помогал забраться на пассажирское сидение двенадцатилетней девочке в футболке и драных джинсах, которой — и Дерек мог бы в этом поклясться — еще пару минут назад вообще не было рядом.

— У него же нет детей, — нахмурился Айзек.

— Может, соседский ребенок? — предположила Лора, но в ее голосе звучало сомнение.

Происходившее выглядело подозрительно и неуместно сразу по многим причинам, и Дерека накрыло нехорошим предчувствием.

— Знаете что… — медленно проговорил он, не спуская глаз с Макнормана, садящегося за руль. — Вы возвращайтесь в участок, а я на всякий случай поеду за ними.

По всей видимости, сковывавшее Мэттью ранее оцепенение испарилось, потому что к тому моменту, как Дерек добежал до машины, уселся на водительское сидение и повернул ключ в замке зажигания, тот уже вырулил с парковки и почти скрылся из виду.

У Дерека немного дрожали руки, но он справился с неизвестно откуда взявшимся волнением и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не упускать из поля зрения машину Макнормана. Благо, Форд Фокус редкого мятного цвета не заметить было довольно сложно. Минут пять он следовал за ним, держась на почтительном расстоянии и сворачивая туда же, куда сворачивал Мэттью. Все шло успешно ровно до пересечения Торгового Бульвара и Хилл Драйв, где водитель красной легковушки, ехавшей перед Дереком, затупил на светофоре, и к моменту, как тот смог наконец-то повернуть направо, мятный Форд Фокус испарился.

Дерек втопил в пол педаль газа, проклиная все на свете распоследними словами. Он несся по Хилл Драйв, оглядывая подъездные дорожки. За такое короткое время Мэттью не успел бы полностью проехать улицу, он обязан был свернуть к какому-то из домов!

Но его машину найти так и не удалось.

Взяв себя в руки, Дерек допустил, что, возможно, его подвело чувство времени, и Мэттью успел доехать до конца улицы и скрыться за поворотом. Он отправился по адресу Макнорманов в надежде, что обнаружит Мэттью там. Но Форда рядом с домом не оказалось, гараж был заперт, а на настойчивый стук в дверь никто не отвечал.

Мэттью Макнорман исчез.

_Кто-нибудь видел этого мужчину?_

_Мэттью Макнорман, 46 лет, рост 5’6’’. Был одет в зеленую клетчатую рубашку, темно-синий пиджак с заплатками на локтях и темно—зеленые брюки. Находился за рулем Ford Focus 2015 года выпуска мятного цвета, возможно в сопровождении девочки двенадцати лет._

_12 октября 2018 года около 7 вечера его на машине видели на перекрестке Торгового Бульвара и Хилл Драйв, где он свернул в сторону Холланд Роуд._

_Если вы располагаете информацией о его возможном местонахождении, пожалуйста, сообщите в управление шерифа округа Бикон или по телефону 8-ХХХ-ХХХ-ХХХХ._

— Давненько тебя не было, — заметил Стайлз, когда однажды утром Дерек появился в его закусчной и, как уже вошло у него в привычку, уселся за стойку на высокий барный стул. Выглядел он гораздо хуже, чем обычно. Борода была чуть длиннее положенного и явно нуждалась в тримминге. Форменная куртка уступила место темно-синей хенли, купленной год назад, когда Дерек все еще поддерживал хорошую спортивную форму. Теперь футболка явно была ему на размер велика. В целом Дерек приобрел бесконечно усталый и загнанный вид. — Ты так и не пришел на блинчики с бананом и шоколадом.

— Да, — вздохнул Дерек, практически растекаясь по стойке и укладывая голову на сложенные руки. — Мы занимались сбором информации и передачей дела. Вчера вот закончили. Так что сегодня у меня выходной.

— Ты был настолько занят, что пропускал завтраки? — спросил Стайлз, выразительно оглядывая Дерека с ног до головы и поднимая брови. Тот в ответ промычал что-то невразумительное и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Выслушивать нотации еще и от Стайлза ужасно не хотелось. Мать всегда говорила, что Дерек не отличался многофункциональностью: он мог посвящать себя только одной задаче за раз. И если он с головой уходил в работу, это зачастую означало, что остальные аспекты его жизни оставались без внимания. Так что пару пропущенных завтраков и временная депривация сна — не худшее из возможных зол. 

— Ну, теперь-то я здесь, — пробубнел Дерек, поворачивая голову и глядя на Стайлза снизу вверх. — Покорми меня.

Стайлз расплылся в широкой улыбке и довольно кивнул.

— Буду рад услужить, — он вошел на кухню, закрыл за собой дверь, но открыл окошко, отделявшее зону готовки от зала, чтобы иметь возможность болтать с Дереком.

Дерек оглядел закусочную и в очередной раз удивился, насколько у Стайлза мало посетителей. Он работал уже почти полтора месяца, и Дерек сам мог засвидетельствовать, что Стайлз отлично готовил и был очень приятным в общении, что вроде как должно было располагать к нему людей. По крайней мере, это очень расположило самого Дерека. Но, несмотря на позднее утро — идеальное время для завтраков и бранчей — столики пустовали. Только в углу около окна сидел старичок и попивал кофе под газету.

И Стайлза это как будто бы устраивало. Иногда у Дерека складывалось впечатление, что он открыл ресторан не ради заработка, а с какой-то другой целью.

— Приготовлю тебе хешбрауны, яйца-пашот и салат с помидорами черри, — ворковал себе под нос Стайлз, виртуозно орудуя кастрюлями и сковородками. — Ты сказал, вы передали дело?

— Да, — Дерек завороженно наблюдал за его порхающими руками. Он ни секунды не сомневался, что Стайлз откуда-то совершенно точно знает, о каком именно деле идет речь.

— Значит ли это, что теперь ты будешь чаще отдыхать и снова станешь нормально питаться?

— Ты так спрашиваешь, будто это полностью осознанный процесс, — фыркнул Дерек, потирая глаза: несмотря на полноценный восьмичасовой сон, он все еще чувствовал себя уставшим. — Думаю, подсознание так наказывает меня за то, что я подвел людей.

— Ты ничего не мог поделать, — осторожно сказал Стайлз. — В мире есть вещи, которые мы не можем контролировать, как бы нам того ни хотелось. Их остается только принять и отпустить.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы все было так просто, — вздохнул Дерек. — Всегда кажется, что нужно было приложить чуть больше усилий, быть талантливее, внимательнее, умнее — и тогда нам бы удалось предотвратить катастрофу.

— Дерек, посмотри на меня.

Дерек поднял глаза и встретился с необычайно серьезным взглядом Стайлза.

— Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Ни ты, ни кто-либо из твоих людей не могли ничего с этим поделать. От вас ничего не зависело.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — прищурил глаза Дерек. 

— Кое в чем разбираюсь, — расплывчато ответил Стайлз, возвращаясь к готовке.

Они замолчали. Дерек прислушивался к тихо работающему телевизору и задумчиво крутил перед собой подставку под стакан. Он наслаждался чувством облегчения, которое человек испытывает, когда наконец-то сбрасывает с плеч непосильную ношу, хоть и понимал, что проявляет малодушие. Но теперь против течения предстояло плыть кому-то другому. Дерек мог лишь оказать помощь и надеяться на то, что у других получится лучше.

Через пятнадцать минут Стайлз поставил перед ним исходящее паром блюдо с завтраком. Хешбрауны испускали такой соблазнительный аромат, что Дерек набросился на еду, как голодный волк, и мигом опустошил половину тарелки.

— Боже, Стайлз, — наконец проговорил он, частично утолив голод и уже не так поспешно принимаясь за второе яйцо-пашот. — Ты потрясающе готовишь.

Стайлз по-лисьему хитро улыбнулся.

— Тем более удивительно, что к тебе ходит так мало человек.

— Ну… Я бы не сказал… — как-то задумчиво протянул Стайлз, глядя поверх плеча Дерека. Тот обернулся — и чуть не соскользнул со стула.

Практически все столики у окна были заняты детьми и подростками всех мастей и конфигураций. Они молча сидели по одному и по двое, опустив головы и не предпринимая никаких попыток привлечь чье бы то ни было внимание и сделать заказ.

— Какого хера? — прошептал Дерек. Рука рефлекторно поползла к кобуре, но он вовремя одернул себя. Во-первых, у него сегодня был выходной, и оружие осталось дома в сейфе. Во-вторых, несмотря на то, что группа необычайно молчаливых подростков, которые непонятно как оказались в закусочной (по крайней мере, Дерек не слышал звона колокольчика), производила совершенно жуткое впечатление, формально их поведение не нарушало никаких законов. Да и Стайлз, похоже, не был удивлен.

— Мои постоянные клиенты, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Видишь, «Дон Киконг» все-таки пользуется определенной популярностью… хоть и в узких кругах.

В его словах звучала непонятная ирония, и Дерек перевел на него недоуменный взгляд.

— Почему ты не предлагаешь им меню, не берешь заказ… не наливаешь кофе, в конце концов?

— Ты за них не беспокойся. Они в порядке.

Дерек собирался поспорить, сказать, что они со Стайлзом явно по-разному понимают концепцию порядка, но его отвлек зазвонивший вдруг телефон.

— Дерек! Слава богу ты не отключил мобилу, — раздался в трубке запыхавшийся голос Айзека, когда Дерек нажал на кнопку принятия вызова.

— Когда это я отключался? — нахмурился тот.

— Ну, думал, может ты хочешь как следует отоспаться… Не важно! Только что нашли Джона Арченберга! На вызов поехал Бойд и подтвердил совпадение с фотографией, это точно он!

— Где именно его нашли?

— В лесу, неподалеку от того места, где предположительно исчезла машина Джоанны Кайт. Мужик пошел выгуливать собаку и наткнулся на Арченберга, тот сидел, привалившись к дереву.

— И как он? — Дерек так сильно сжал телефон, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

— Жив, но, судя по описанию, находится в том же состоянии, что Эвелин Макнорман. Его повезли в госпиталь, — на другом конце трубки что-то зашуршало. — Мы сейчас должны позвонить и оповестить федералов, но я решил сначала рассказать тебе. Ну, если ты вдруг захочешь съездить в больницу…

— Спасибо, Айзек, — Дерек вскочил со стула и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Стайлза поднял руку. — Дай мне три минуты форы, а потом звони.

— Договорились.

Он нажал отбой и схватил лежавшую на соседнем стуле куртку.

— Мне сейчас срочно нужно отъехать по делам, — Дерек украдкой оглядел столики у окна. За все время телефонного разговора сидевшие там подростки, казалось, даже не шелохнулись. — Слушай, хочешь я пришлю к тебе кого-нибудь? Это все как-то подозрительно выглядит.

— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Стайлз с безразличием, в котором Дерек сразу распознал наигранный театральный жест. — Говорю же, они регулярно сюда захаживают. Я уже привык.

— Ладно, но я скоро вернусь. Спасибо за завтрак, кстати!

У дверей Дерек задержался, чтобы как следует рассмотреть ребят, но те словно и не замечали его пристального внимания. Кто-то задумчиво колупал столешницу, кто-то просто сидел без движения или, отвернувшись, рассматривал стену. И каждый из них, будто бы избегал его взгляда.

Дерек мотнул головой и выскочил на улицу. Время поджимало, и со стремной компанией он собирался разобраться по возвращении. Благо, Мемориальный госпиталь находился в каких-то семи минутах езды, а в выходной день дороги пустовали, так что при желании домчать можно было еще быстрее.

Он подбежал было к машине, как вдруг его внимание привлекла уже знакомая сутулая фигура, топтавшаяся у старенького белого Ситроена — единственного автомобиля на парковке, если не считать машину шерифа. Дерек был уверен, что Ситроен не принадлежал подростку, и такой интерес с его стороны показался подозрительным.

— Эй! — окликнул он пацана, который пару недель назад просил подвезти его в центр, а потом сбежал. Тот никак не отреагировал и продолжил медленно прохаживаться вдоль машины, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы поддеть носком кеда валявшуюся на асфальте крышечку из-под колы.

Чертыхнувшись, Дерек взглянул на часы. Конечно, федералам не удасться добраться до больницы раньше него, но мешкать все равно не стоило. Тем не менее, внутри свербело какое-то странное чувство, и Дерек решил пойти у него на поводу. Он медленно приблизился к подростку и еще раз его окликнул.

На этот раз тот неторопливо повернулся к Дереку, давая понять, что услышал его, но взгляда не поднял и продолжал молчать.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Дышу свежим воздухом, — парень безразлично пожал плечами.

— Почему бы тебе не войти внутрь, — Дерек кивком указал на двери «Дон Киконга», — и… ну, не знаю, заказать себе какао, к примеру?

Тот снова пожал плечами, разглядывая носки собственных кедов. Реагировал он как-то заторможенно, и Дерек нахмурился, подозревая, что пацан может быть под веществами.

— Посмотри-ка на меня.

Парень наконец поднял взгляд — и Дерек невольно отпрянул. Глаза парнишки были полностью черными, совсем как у…

— Что с глазами? — резко спросил Дерек, пожалев, что оставил дома табельное. С ним он всегда чувствовал себя уверенней.

— Линзы, сэр, — медленно ответил пацан, улыбаясь. От этой ухмылки стало немного не по себе, но рациональное объяснение, напротив, дало Дереку хоть какую-то почву под ногами. 

— Скоро Хэллоуин, — добавил парень, будто это оправдывало, почему вполне взрослый человек расхаживает по городу в страшных линзах посреди белого дня.

В кармане у Дерека тренькнул телефон, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Он достал его, взглянул на экран и мысленно выругался: пришла смска от Айзека с недвусмысленным содержанием: «Федералы уже в пути».

Нужно было спешить.

— Значит так, — строго сказал Дерек, пряча телефон обратно в карман. — Я отлично знаю хозяина этой машины. И рассчитываю на то, что когда я вернусь, она все еще будет здесь. А если хозяин пожелает куда-то поехать, то он спокойно и беспрепятственно это сделает. Один. Это ясно?

— Да, сэр, — ответил парень, продолжая гаденько улыбаться.

Естественно, Дерек понятия не имел, кому на самом деле принадлежит Ситроен, но предположил, что его владельцем является тот старичок, что все еще читал газету в углу закусочной, когда он уходил. Ужасно хотелось задержать подозрительного подростка и допросить его с пристрастием, но каких-то конкретных оснований на то не было. «Задержан по причине черных глаз», — такая формулировка в отчете звучала бы как полная ахинея.

Дерек бегом вернулся к своей машине и, усевшись за руль, торопливо завел ее. Когда он выезжал с парковки, то еще раз на всякий случай бросил взгляд на парня в зеркало заднего вида.

Тот продолжал медленно нарезать круги вокруг Ситроена.

Мелисса Маккол в тот день не дежурила, так что Дереку пришлось иметь дело с нервным доктором Фоули.

— Вообще-то к нему сейчас нельзя, пациент в очень нестабильном состоянии, — недовольно бурчал он, ведя Дерека по коридору в сторону палаты Джона Арченберга.

— У него случилась остановка сердца, как и у миссис Макнорман?

— Пока нет, — нехотя признал врач, — но вы должны понимать, почему мы проявляем к нему повышенное внимание.

— Конечно, — кивнул Дерек. — Я надолго не задержусь. Просто хочу взглянуть, вдруг натолкнет на какие-то мысли. А кстати, у него не обнаружено никаких… аномалий?

Доктор раздраженно фыркнул.

— Мы провели полный осмотр, в том числе проверили реакцию зрачков. Глаза совершенно нормальные, ничего необычного.

Дерек поджал губы. Неужели та чертовщина, что творилась с Эвелин Макнорман тогда ему привиделась? Но ведь Мелисса тоже была там, и ссылалась на других врачей в том числе. Так что это было, коллективная галлюцинация?

Они вошли в палату и остановились у кровати пациента. По скромному мнению Дерека, Джон Арченберг выглядел значительно хуже, чем Эвелин. Его кожа приобрела синюшный оттенок, вся покрылась землистыми пятнами и следами лопнувших сосудов.

— У него есть какие-то внешние повреждения? — спросил Дерек, не в силах оторвать взгляда от набрякших век лежавшего перед ним мужчины.

— Нет, никаких травм или следов насилия. У него немного расцарапаны предплечья, но ваш коллега сообщил, что пациент держит кошек.

Дерек кивнул. Джон Арченберг жил сам, содержал целый выводок всякой живности и вел канал об уходе за животными на ютубе. В его доме обитали три собаки, пять кошек, и в отдельной, специально выделенной под это дело комнате, стая попугаев. По этой причине обыскивать дом оказалось настоящим испытанием: за сутки отсутствия Джона там накопилось столько пыли, перьев и шерсти, что даже Дерек начал чихать, хотя никогда не замечал за собой аллергии на животных.

Так что несколько царапин на руке действительно не вызывали подозрений.

— Могу я все же взглянуть сам? — спросил он, указывая на веки мистера Арченберга.

— Шериф, я уже сказал вам, мы все тщательно проверили, — закатил глаза доктор Фоули, которого явно раздражало, что в этом деле всех почему-то больше всего интересовала попахивающая хайпом чертовщина.

— Очень прошу вас пойти мне навстречу, — не отступил Дерек, и врач со вздохом натянул перчатки. Всем своим видом демонстрируя неодобрение, он поднял веко мистера Арченберга — и замер, как вкопанный.

Глаза были полностью черными, как гладкая поверхность отполированного оникса.

Дерек взглянул на совершенно ошеломленного доктора Фоули.

— Вот черт, — хором произнесли они.

Дерек почти никогда не пользовался профессиональными полномочиями в личных целях, но сейчас без секундного промедления водрузил над приборной панелью проблесковый маячок и понесся в сторону «Дон Киконга» на всех парах, игнорируя красный свет.

Когда доктор Фоули продемонстрировал неестественно черные глаза Джона Арченберга, Дерека как молнией ударило. Кусочки пазла вдруг начали складываться в цельную картинку, и, хоть изображенное на ней никак не желало обретать хоть какой-нибудь смысл, ясно стало одно: все ниточки дела непостижимым образом вели к Стайлзу.

Стайлз приехал в их город после первых нападений и открыл нетипично тихую закусочную, которую почему-то нигде не рекламировал.

Около «Дон Киконга» то и дело появлялись подозрительного вида подростки. Один из них однажды попросил подвезти его, но Стайлз тут же отвлек внимание Дерека, разыграв сценку с забытым бумажником.

У топтавшегося около белого Ситроена пацана были черные глаза, совсем как у пропавших, а затем отыскавшихся Эвелин Макнорман и Джона Арченберга.

Каждый раз, когда Дерек в ответ на расспросы Стайлза жаловался на странность дела и ставил под сомнение собственную компетентность, Стайлз успокаивал его с таким видом и в таких выражениях, будто не просто знал, о чем именно идет речь (хотя Дерек никогда не разглашал деталей следствия в разговорах с посторонними), но и имел представление о причинах происходящего.

Наконец, сегодня Дерек бросил Стайлза один на один с группой подозрительно выглядевших подростков, чье присутствие в закусочной того совсем не удивило.

Что бы ни происходило и кто бы ни был причиной исчезновения людей, шестое чувство подсказывало Дереку: Стайлз в опасности.

Он подлетел к «Дон Киконгу», припарковался на скорую руку, поперек полос, мысленно отметив, что белый Ситроен пропал, и, взбежав по ступенькам, дернул на себя дверь закусочной. Та не поддалась, а мгновение спустя Дерек заметил висящую за стеклом табличку «Закрыто». Он прильнул к двери и оглядел зал. Свет не горел, столики пустовали, а за стойкой, за которой обычно Стайлз сидел с книгой в руках, никого не было.

Дерек выругался и, выудив из кармана телефон, набрал Стайлза. Номерами они обменялись после второго визита Дерека, условившись, что, выезжая из дома, тот будет сбрасывать сообщение. Таким образом к его приходу завтрак обычно уже был готов.

— Да? — ответил Стайлз после второго гудка. Голос казался совершенно спокойным, и Дерек немного расслабился.

— Стайлз? Ты где? Я стою под «Дон Киконгом», здесь закрыто.

— А, да… Ты знаешь, у меня вдруг живот прихватило, так что я решил поехать домой.

— Живот? — с сомнением переспросил Дерек. — Так может, тебе лекарств каких-то подвезти?

— Нет, не беспокойся, у меня все есть.

Стайлз говорил без единой заминки и с нужными интонациями в правильных местах, но у Дерека все равно почему-то сложилось стойкое ощущение, что он врет.

— Точно? Я могу приехать и составить тебе компанию.

— Дерек, — тихо рассмеялся Стайлз. — Предложение действительно очень заманчивое, и как-нибудь в другой раз я обязательно приглашу тебя на ужин или посмотреть футбол. Но сейчас мне все-таки лучше поспать.

— Хорошо. В таком случае, выздоравливай. Надеюсь скоро тебя увидеть.

— Завтра буду как огурчик, — пообещал Стайлз и отключился.

Дерек медленно вернулся к машине, озадаченно глядя в телефон. Что-то тут не сходилось. Как только его посетило озарение и он собрался требовать ответов, Стайлз вдруг «заболел». К тому же, улица вокруг подозрительно опустела, исчезли даже вечно маячившие где-то на границе зрения подростки.

Он уважал Стайлза и не хотел пренебрегать его просьбой, но грызшее изнутри беспокойство никуда не делось, хоть и чуть ослабло. Поэтому Дерек все же решил наведаться к старому дому семьи Стилински, а если бы Стайлз стал возмущаться, он бы объяснил, что попросту очень переживал.

Только сначала нужно было заскочить домой за табельным.

На всякий случай.

Когда-то резиденция Стилински произвела на маленького Дерека неизгладимое впечатление. Огромный деревянный дом в стиле кейп-код, окруженный высоченными соснами, походил на мечту. Достаточно было представить, как здорово будет после утренней пробежки по лесу устроиться со стаканом холодного лимонада на крыльце — и Дерек был куплен с потрохами. Он твердо решил, что и сам однажды будет жить именно так: в большом доме на природе.

Теперь же на него невозможно было смотреть без слез. Первый уровень восстановили на следующий год после пожара, но обгоревший остов второго этажа высился над всем жутким напоминанием о произошедшей трагедии. Дерек представил, как Стайлз ежедневно возвращается сюда и как почерневшие брусья и балки еще издалека неприветливо на него ощетиниваются. Место, где тебе всегда рады и куда можно в любой момент вернуться, в одну ночь превратилось в пустую оболочку, заселенную призраками прошлого.

Дерек увидел их сразу как только свернул на дорогу, ведущую к резиденции Стилински. Десятки детей и подростков, мальчиков и девочек, одетых в потертые джинсы, тусклые старые футболки, потрепанные платья и истоптанные кеды — они окружили дом и стояли на почтительном расстоянии, будто не решались приблизиться вплотную.

Когда Дерек подъехал достаточно близко, то понял, что они, замерев, просто смотрят в слепые окна обгоревшего дома.

Без цели. Без движения.

Дерек на всякий случай расстегнул кобуру и выскочил из машины, нарочито громко хлопнув дверью, но ни одна голова не повернулась в его сторону. Некоторых из этих детей он сегодня утром видел в закусочной. Было неясно, зачем они последовали за Стайлзом до его дома, но это явно не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Эй! — воскликнул Дерек. — Это частная собственность!

Стоявшая ближе всего девочка повернула к нему лицо и уставилась безразличными, черными как уголь глазами.

— Я даю вам минуту, чтобы покинуть территорию, — грозно произнес Дерек. — В противном случае…

— Дерек!

Стайлз сбежал с крыльца и бросился к нему через передний двор.

— Какого хера ты здесь делаешь?!

Дерек отступил на шаг. Он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Стайлз ругался матом. К тому же, его лицо настолько исказили ярость и раздражение, что Дереку стало не по себе, особенно учитывая, что именно он сейчас был объектом этих эмоций.

— Я же просил тебя не приезжать! — тем временем прошипел Стайлз, схватил его за предплечье и без особых усилий поволок в сторону дома. — Быстро идем в дом!

Как только за ними захлопнулась дверь, Стайлз впечатал Дерека в стену, да так, что тот больно ударился затылком о дерево.

— Дерек мать твою Хейл! Я вроде четко дал понять, что мне не нужны ни лекарства, ни бульончик, ни дружеские обнимашки! Так скажи мне, какого черта ты здесь забыл? — спросил Стайлз низким рокочущим голосом, от которого у Дерека по телу побежали мурашки.

— Эта веселая компания снаружи… — тот облизнул пересохшие губы, — имеет отношение к исчезновению людей?

— Сначала ответь на мой вопрос! — рявкнул Стайлз, рванув Дерека на себя и снова припечатав его затылком к стене. То, с какой легкостью он управлялся с человеком, весившим семьдесят пять килограммов, поражало.

— Я бросил тебя одного, — прохрипел Дерек, пытаясь унять головокружение. Ужасно сильно пахло бензином. — К тебе заявилась группа отбитых на всю голову подростков, а я тебя бросил. Стайлз… — Дерек закашлялся. — У них черные глаза. Что они такое?

— Если скажу, все равно не поверишь, — пробормотал Стайлз, отпуская его. Он успокоился и будто даже уменьшился в размерах. — Слушай сюда. Ты сейчас выйдешь из дома, дойдешь до машины, не останавливаясь и ни с кем не разговаривая по пути, и уедешь в город. Тебе ясно?

— Нет, — Дерек скрестил руки на груди. — Стайлз, я шериф этого города. Хочешь устроить заварушку — тебе придется сначала объясниться со мной…

Сзади раздался деликатный стук в окно. 

— Сэр… — в окне появилось лицо уже знакомого Дереку по парковке перед «Дон Киконгом» парня, но теперь он не сутулился и не прятал взгляд, а сверлил Стайлза чернильными глазами и жутко улыбался от уха до уха. — Сэр, я могу воспользоваться вашим телефоном?

Стайлз проигнорировал вопрос и повернулся к Дереку.

— Времени совсем нет. Я прошу тебя довериться мне. Сядь в машину и уезжай. Обещаю, завтра я все тебе объясню, только вернись в город. Тебе нельзя здесь находиться.

— Я тебя не брошу! — зарычал Дерек, поражаясь упрямству Стайлза. — Что ты с ними сделаешь в одиночку? А я полицейский с десятилетним стажем! Поверь, я смогу защитить нас обоих от любой угрозы!

Он потянулся к пистолету на поясе, будто для демонстрации своих слов, но Стайлз вдруг преобразился. Его глаза вспыхнули желтым, уши заострились, а мальчишеское лицо превратилось в нечто грубое, угловатое, словно вырубленное из камня.

Жуткое.

— А от такой угрозы сможешь? — низко прорычал Стайлз и без особых усилий толкнул Дерека, отчего тот влетел в стоявший в прихожей шкаф.

Его колени подкосились, но не столько от удара, сколько от представшего перед ним ужасного зрелища. Стайлз оказался монстром, пришедшим из чьих-то ночных кошмаров, и переварить эту мысль было невероятно сложно.

Стайлз тем временем прижался к противоположной стене и заскулил.

— Блядь… Прости, пожалуйста… Почему-то в этом доме якорь не работает так, как надо. А ведь я думал, что уже все преодолел, — он тяжело дышал, облизывал вылезшие изо рта клыки и всячески избегал встречаться с Дереком взглядом. — Умоляю. Уходи.

— Ладно, — Дерек больше не собирался заставлять себя упрашивать. Он не знал, что за сатанинская хрень здесь творилась, но ему вдруг захотелось оказаться от этого места как можно дальше.

Он не без труда открыл входную дверь и выскользнул на крыльцо, где чуть ли не нос к носу столкнулся с парнем.

— Шериф, — кивнул ему тот. — Подвезете до города?

Голос его был ровным и безэмоциональным, но в нем Дереку все равно чудилась дьявольская насмешка. Он поднял воротник куртки и побежал, стараясь смотреть строго себе под ноги и не встречаться взглядом ни с кем из этих жутких детей. Ему это почти удалось, но дорогу вдруг преградила девочка. На вид ей было лет семь-восемь, и если бы не глаза, она бы даже могла показаться милой.

— Сэр, — произнесла она, состроив жалостливое личико. — Я хочу к маме. Я так замерзла. Пожалуйста, сэр…

Дерек чертыхнулся, сделал шаг в сторону и, обогнув маленькое исчадие ада по широкой дуге, со всех ног бросился к машине.

Сзади с громким стуком распахнулась входная дверь, но Дерек не оглянулся. Он слишком боялся вновь увидеть Стайлза: ссутулившегося, всклокоченного, напоминавшего животное из дешевых ужастиков тридцатых годов.

— Ну что, детишки, — прорычал Стайлз. — Приглашаю вас всех в дом. Хотите позвонить? Погреться? Выпить стакан воды? Милости прошу!

То, что произошло дальше, еще долго впоследствии снилось Дереку по ночам. Вокруг поднялся зловещий, потусторонний вой, не похожий ни на что из того, что ему доводилось слышать раньше, а следом раздался оглушительный треск, будто в дом въехал экскаватор и раскромсал деревянные стены. Тяжело дыша от ужаса, Дерек подбежал к машине и рванул дверцу на себя.

Перед тем, как свернуть на дорогу, Дерек все же бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Двигаясь с нечеловеческой скоростью, дети единой живой массой ломились в дом.

Стайлза за ними не было видно.

Чем дальше по шоссе Дерек отъезжал от дома Стилински, тем больше он замедлялся, пока и вовсе не съехал на обочину и не остановил машину.

Ему удалось немного успокоиться, к тому же, разносившиеся над лесом вой, треск и рычание уже не казались такими зловещими, как вблизи.

Дерек сложил руки на руле, уткнулся в них лбом и закрыл глаза. Мозг не справлялся c полученными за несколько коротких часов впечатлениями, мысли метались, как испуганные птицы, и сосредоточиться на чем-то конкретном казалось почти непосильной задачей.

Но Дерек все же попытался.

Он вызвал в памяти привычный образ Стайлза, каждый раз встречавшего его с улыбкой. Стайлза, искренне интересовавшегося делами Дерека. Сочувствующего. Подбадривающего. Стайлза, мгновенно нашедшего с Лорой общий язык и не уступавшего ей в остроумии и подколках.

Почему-то образы веселого соседского паренька и жуткого монстра не смешивались, не заменяли друг друга и существовали как бы по отдельности.

Дерек вспомнил, как Стайлз прижался к стене и чужим голосом просил прощения.

Рука сама потянулась к мобильному.

— Айзек? — голос прозвучал сипло, и Дереку пришлось прокашляться, прежде чем продолжить. — Мне нужно подкрепление к старому дому Стилински. Знаешь, где это? Отлично. Оставь кого-то одного на дежурстве, остальных тащи сюда. Что? Да, скорую тоже вызови.

Дерек обернулся назад, поднял взгляд и добавил:

— И пожарных.

Из-за сплошной зеленой стены сосен в небо вздымался столб дыма.

Как бы быстро Дерек ни пытался сбежать подальше от проклятого дома, назад он несся с удвоенной скоростью. В воздухе уже отчетливо ощущался запах гари, и свернув на боковую дорогу, Дерек увидел впереди объятый пламенем дом.

Подъехав ближе, он выскочил из машины, подбежал к крыльцу и беспомощно остановился перед ступенями. Огонь ревел и потрескивал, на уши давил низкий, на грани слышимости гул, и, казалось, даже воздух вокруг дома плавится. Очагом возгорания, судя по всему, стала прихожая: сквозь распахнутую настежь входную дверь валил черный как смола дым, тут и там разрезаемый яркими языками пламени.

Детей нигде не было видно. Стайлза тоже.

Дерек напряг слух, и тут же откуда-то справа донесся непонятный скрежет, переходящий в стук. Дерек бросился в ту сторону, обогнул фасад дома и остановился перед восточной стеной, в которой зияла огромная дыра. Складывалось ощущение, что внутри что-то взорвалось: доски были выворочены наружу, а обрушившаяся со второго этажа балка одним концом уперлась в землю, образовывая своеобразную арку, под которой можно было пролезть.

— Дерек… — донеслось из частично приваленного обломками прохода.

Дерек достал из кармана носовой платок и бросился на голос. Его тут же обволокло густым едким дымом, и он зажмурился, пробираясь вперед наощупь.

— Дерек, я здесь, — его схватили за штанину, потянули вниз. Дерек упал на колени, протянул руку вперед и нащупал знакомый ежик волос. — У меня нога застряла.

Стараясь действовать быстро и понимая, что счет идет на секунды, Дерек прополз немного вперед, ощупывая лежавшее перед ним тело. Он провел рукой по ноге Стайлза до щиколотки и уткнулся во что-то твердое и тяжелое. Из-за дыма разглядеть было совершенно невозможно, но наощупь Дерек определил, что это перевернутый стол. Нога Стайлза застряла между ножкой и навалившимся сверху тяжелым предметом с острыми углами, который равно мог быть как сейфом, так и обычной тумбочкой.

Легкие Дерека горели огнем, он и сам уже надышался горячего дыма, но из последних сил сумел рвануть ножку на себя — и та с сухим треском переломилась у основания.

Стайлз выдернул ногу и поднялся на одно колено. Двигаясь на инстинктах, Дерек закинул его руку себе на плечо, помог встать — и вместе они заковыляли к спасительному проему в стене.

Они вывалились наружу за секунду до того, как в комнате за их спинами обрушился потолок.

Стайлз упал на четвереньки и принялся выкашливать легкие.

— Аконит, — прохрипел он. — У этих пиздюков был аконит. Воды…

У Дерека жестоко слезились глаза, но он огляделся и все же смог заприметить лужу, образовавшуюся из-за непрекращающихся октябрьских дождей. Он схватил Стайлза за воротник и подтащил к воде. Тот тут же принялся жадно пить, затем отполз в сторону — и проблевался.

Это повторилось несколько раз. Наконец, промыв желудок и немного придя в себя, Стайлз подполз к поваленному дереву, уселся на него и смерил Дерека ехидным взглядом.

— Дерек, ты что, только что напоил меня из лужи?

Где-то вдали завыли сирены.

Завернутые в нелепые, выданные медбратом оранжевые одеяла, Дерек и Стайлз сидели на поваленном дереве и безучастно смотрели на то, как пожарные заканчивают тушение остатков дома Стилински, постоянно жалуясь на мерзкую черную слизь, покрывающую пол в прихожей и липнущую к сапогам.

Высланный по адресу наряд полиции уже был отправлен обратно за ненадобностью. На месте происшествия осталась только Лора, наблюдавшая за тушением и время от времени бросавшая на Дерека и Стайлза странные взгляды.

Дерек отлично понимал, что завтра у них троих состоится очень серьезный разговор, во время которого предстоит решить, как бы так составить отчет, чтобы их не упрятали в психушку.

— Стайлз, — позвал он после почти получасового молчания. — Что это все-таки было?

Тот вздохнул, и на секунду Дереку показалось, что он опять не ответит, придумает какую-нибудь отговорку, пообещает рассказать завтра — что угодно, лишь бы не объясняться прямо сейчас.

Но он ошибся.

— Слышал когда-нибудь про детей с черными глазами? — спросил Стайлз.

Дерек смерил его нечитаемым взглядом.

— Ну, такая городская легенда, растиражированная на реддите и сайтах с крипипастой?

Дерек выразительно поднял брови, и Стайлз усмехнулся.

— Понятно. Нам нужно будет заняться твоим образованием. Одним словом, дети с черными глазами — это потусторонние сущности, принимающие облик детей. Они втираются в доверие к участливым людям, преимущественно старикам, и просят их о помощи. Это может быть что угодно: «Пустите в дом погреться», «Мы заблудились, можно позвонить родителям?», «Можно я посмотрю у вас телевизор, пока меня мама не заберет?» Ну, и так далее, общую картину, думаю, ты понял.

Дерек молча кивнул.

— Так вот, если ты поддаешься на их жалостливый вид и приглашаешь к себе в дом или разрешаешь сесть в машину… Здесь варианты разнятся, но лично я думаю, что они утаскивают тебя в какой-то свой темный мир. По крайней мере, люди исчезают бесследно — а где они в итоге оказываются, это уже вопрос второстепенный.

Он поковырял землю носком босой ноги: обувь осталась где-то в погребенном под обломками доме.

— В общем, ты имел возможность сам убедиться, что это не просто легенда или выдумка интернет-троллей.

— Если они настолько опасные, как тебе удалось их убить?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Я пригласил их в дом — и чиркнул спичкой. 

Дерек помолчал. У него накопилась уйма вопросов, сложно было выбрать что-то одно. Но он все же спросил:

— Почему Бикон-Хиллз? Какого хера они забыли в моем городе?

Стайлз грустно улыбнулся.

— А вот это как раз моя вина.

— В каком смысле? — нахмурился Дерек.

— Видишь ли… Как ты мог заметить, я тоже не совсем обычный человек.

— Да уж, — перебил Дерек, потягиваясь и морщась от боли: отбитые о шкаф лопатки давали о себе знать. — Не заметить действительно было сложно.

— Прости, — смутился Стайлз. — Раньше сдерживать силы помогали воспоминания о родителях, но при виде того, что стало с моим домом, они почему-то начали меркнуть… Думаю, — вздохнул Стайлз, — мне придется найти себе новый якорь.

— Так кто же ты все-таки такой?

— Оборотень.

Наверное, в другое время от такого откровения под Дереком должна была разверзнуться твердь земная, но после всего, что он сегодня увидел, его даже не кольнуло удивлением.

— Ясно.

— Ясно? — Стайлз насмешливо вскинул брови. — Серьезно? Ты только что узнал, что в мире существует нечто большее, нежели «два плюс два равно четыре», и это твоя реакция?

— Весь месяц в городе творилась какая-то необъяснимая херня, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Так что, считай, я уже давно морально подготовился.

Стайлз понятливо кивнул.

— Но мы отошли от темы. Бикон-Хиллз находится на территории стаи Стилински. Мои родители тоже были оборотнями и всю свою жизнь присматривали за городом и его жителями. Мы обязаны защищать наши владения и обеспечивать безопасность всем, кто здесь живет. Но после их смерти…

Стайлз замялся и с минуту смотрел прямо перед собой. Дерек не торопил.

— Мне хотелось уехать и начать жизнь где-нибудь в другом месте, понимаешь? — вздохнул Стайлз. — Я побывал в Сакраменто, Нью-Йорке, Филадельфии, Сиэтле… но нигде не мог толком прижиться. Правду, наверное, говорят: дом волка там, где его стая.

Он помолчал.

— А потом в Бикон-Хиллз начали пропадать люди — и я на интуитивном уровне сразу все понял. Здесь больше не было волков. А там, где нет волков, какая-нибудь погань обязательно устроит себе охотничьи угодья.

— Откуда ты узнал об исчезновениях? — нахмурился Дерек. Об этом писали только в локальных газетах, и вряд ли человек, находившийся на другом конце страны, мог связать эти случаи воедино.

— От Киры. Это моя давняя школьная подруга. Кстати, она по вечерам работает в моей закусочной поваром. Я вас познакомлю… — Стайлз осекся. — Если, конечно, ты позволишь мне остаться в городе и продолжишь со мной общаться.

Дерек помолчал. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорит Стайлз. Предположение, что Дерек захочет оборвать все контакты и возможно даже выдворить его из города не было таким уж безумным.

Вот только Стайлз ему нравился. Даже после всего, что случилось.

— Поначалу я испугался, — признался Дерек. — Согласись, не каждый день такое увидишь.

Стайлз ковырял носком землю и не поднимал глаз.

— Но если обещаешь больше не обтирать никем стены и закроешь эту дурацкую закусочную, Бикон-Хиллз примет тебя с распростертыми объятиями. Думаю, твои способности очень пригодятся мне в полиции. Серьезно, Стайлз, ты совершенно не умеешь вести бизнес.

— Эй! — возмутился тот, встречаясь с Дереком взглядом. — Я открыл «Дон Киконг» только чтобы быть на виду и привлечь внимание детишек! Непопулярность места как раз сыграла мне на руку!

— Ага, убеждай себя, — фыркнул Дерек, и Стайлз несильно пихнул его в бок. Но обратно не отодвинулся.

— Слушай, — протянул он, приваливаясь к Дереку и укладывая голову ему на плечо. Того сразу бросило в жар — Стайлз был горячий, как печка. — У меня дом сгорел. Пустишь пожить?

— Может, тебе еще и дать позвонить? И подбросить до центра города?

Стайлз запрокинул голову назад и рассмеялся, чем заслужил несколько осуждающих взглядов со стороны продолжавшей трудиться пожарной команды.

— Мне нравится ваш настрой. Да и сами вы тоже ничего, мистер Хейл.

— Вы тоже, мистер Стилински. Вы тоже.

Начальник пожарной команды двинулся было в их сторону, но Лора, посмотрев на Дерека и Стайлза с пониманием, перехватила его и помотала головой, мол, позже.

Дерек прикрыл глаза. Шипение вырывающейся из шлангов воды и крики пожарных превратились в убаюкивающую какофонию где-то на фоне, справа к нему жался Стайлз, согревая и успокаивая теплом своего тела.

Нужно было встать и разобраться с пожарными, отпустить скорую, поехать в участок и с головой окунуться в бумажную работу.

Но это можно было сделать и через десять минут.

А пока Дерек наслаждался выдавшейся ему минуткой покоя и осознанием того, что весь этот кошмар наконец закончился.


End file.
